Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 003
"Journey to the Duelist Kingdom", known as "The Lost Exodia" in Japan, is the third episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on May 5, 2000 and in the United States on October 13, 2001. Yugi and Joey attend the ferry to Duelist Kingdom with Téa and Tristan who are sneaking onboard as well. Yugi and Joey meet some of the world's top Duelists, most of whom aren't too friendly towards the Duelist who beat Seto Kaiba. Summary Joey gets a video from his sister Serenity, where she tells him she is running out of time. Yugi gets an invitation from Pegasus to a tournament on the island of Duelist Kingdom. Joey gets excited at the prospect of winning $3,000,000 as part of the tournament prize. Yugi and Joey reminisce about how they became friends after Yugi stood up against a bully for Joey, even though Joey bullied Yugi himself. When the ship for Duelist Kingdom is about to leave, Yugi finds Joey had been trying to sneak on board. Yugi gives Joey a star chip so he can enter the tournament. Téa and Tristan successfully sneak on board inside the ship's cargo. During the trip, Yugi and Joey meet Mai Valentine, who insults Joey and arrogantly claims that she will defeat everyone in the tournament. Téa spots Bakura Ryou from their school and wonders what he is doing there. Mai kicks Rex Raptor out of his room when she beats him in a Duel. Weevil Underwood tricks Yugi into letting him see his Exodia cards. Weevil chucks the cards overboard and Joey jumps in the water after them. Yugi jumps in to help Joey when he struggles to keep swimming and Téa throws a rope ladder for them both. Joey is upset that he wasn't able to find Yugi's cards. He talks about Serenity who is going blind and the tournament prize money would pay for an operation to fix her eyesight. Changes to the dub * In the dub, when Yugi is on the Domino High School roof, he wonders why Pegasus stole his Grandpa's soul and what Pegasus wants with him, and vows to get Grandpa back. In the Japanese version, Yugi thinks Pegasus has the power to see into others' hearts. He wonders how he can beat this guy. But he has to do it. Pegasus has taken his Grandpa, and he must get back what is important. * In the dub, when Yugi was on the Domino High School roof. Pegasus and Grandpa's faces were floating in the sky. In the Japanese version, it was just Pegasus. * The writing on Ushio's armband has been removed in the English version. * Ushio is unnamed in the dub. * The dub adds a line clarifying that Ushio was expelled from the school for his bullying as a result of Yugi’s action. * In the dub, when Téa was on the ship, she was cold and Tristan says to her the sun will come up in a few hours. In the Japanese version, Anzu (Téa) needed to go to the bathroom so badly because there were no bathrooms on the ship. Honda (Tristan) tells her to pee over the side and Anzu replies "I'm not a boy!" * A few shots of Téa needing to use the bathroom are cut from the dub. * The background on "Shadow Of Eyes" is changed in the dub. * In the dub, "Shadow of Eyes" is a Trap Card. In the Japanese version, it's a Magic Card. * Mai sitting behind the table and a zoom in of her skirt is replaced in the dub with a shot of her cards. * Cut from the end of the dub episode is a shot of Yami appearing in the sky telling Weevil that he's going down first. * In the dub, Mai will kiss Rex if he wins their duel in his private room aboard the ferry. In the Japanese version, Mai states "I'd do anything you'd want if you won" with a much stronger implication of sex if he is victorious. Furthermore, while cutting the deck, Rex also thinks in the Japanese version "this is the best night of my life" compared to "this will be a snap" in the dub. Errors * When the guards are grabbing Joey inside the ship and Rex approaches, in the English dub Rex mouths something but doesn't speak. This is because in the Japanese version, Rex is asking what the noise is about. * When Joey jumps in the sea to save the Exodia cards, and when Yugi saves him from drowning, he is briefly seen with his Domino High School uniform. * Both versions show "Time Wizard" as a Normal Monster when Yugi first presents the card to Joey, though the English dub fixes this error in the close-up shot. Trivia * This marks the first episode to not feature any Dueling, unless you count the snippet of Mai vs. Rex. * This is the only episode that says "Last Time On Yu-Gi-Oh!" instead of "Previously On Yu-Gi-Oh!" * In the dub, Yugi mentions drowning. This is understandable as death in Yu-Gi-Oh season 1 wasn't censored as much Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes